naruto liag rewrite 2
by Chooch77
Summary: The second rewrite of my Naruto LIAG story! I know it is the first one that i have written in months but i hope that it is good. Naruto/Harem


**A/N: YO! Here is my third attempt at a Naruto LIAG story. I really did not like the way that the last one turned out and so I decided to make a new one after it. That one I have read over and over again and still see no way to fix it. The only way I can see to fix this is to make a new rewrite. I shall be reviewing all of my older stories to see about them and shall try and rewrite them for your benefit. Also for your benefit, I shall leave the old ones on the website even though I will not complete them so that you can read them whenever you need to. **

**Thank you for your patience, I know that It has been months since I have actually updated any story and I apologize for that!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for any bloodlines, OCs, OAs, OJs, or anything else that I make up and that did not already exist inside of Naruto.**

**Chapter 1- Naruto's game of life**

Naruto chuckled as he watched everyone go around like headless chickens trying to find him again. He had just performed another prank and was sitting back and watching the fireworks as everyone tried to find him in a rage. He had had plenty of ideas to go with, but in the end he had decided on putting ice cream in the hot springs. He had used up nearly the entire ice cream supply in the village and he had also turned the hotsprings cold from his prank. And, to top it off, no one knew how to get it out as it was currently stuck in the springs. Plus, no one wanted to eat it as it had been touching their bodies.

He had woken up in the dead of night last night and had gotten bored extremely fast. So, as he was bored, he started making plans for the pranks that he was going to pull the next day. In his thinking, he had thought of 5 different pranks, but this one had seemed to be the most appealing as he watched them all run around.

Naruto started walking away when he heard a faint ding and looked up.

**Stealth +1**

**Trophy gained: Evasion tactics 1**

**Requirements: Avoid a large mob of civilians**

**EXP gained: 50**

**Level up! Naruto is now level 2**

**Health increased by 50 (Total: 150)**

**Stamina increased by 50 (Total: 550)**

**Chakra increased by 50 (Total: 1050)**

**Stealth +2 (Total: 25 out of 100 can fool the average gennin!)**

**Attack +2 (Total: 12 out of 100 as strong as the average academy student!)**

**Defense +2 (Total: 10 out of 100 can be taken out in one strong hit!)**

**Control +2 (Total: 2 out of 100)**

**Intelligence +2 (Total: 82)**

**Flexibility +2 (Total: 10 out of 100)**

**Agility + 2 (Total: 18 out of 100)**

**Throwing and accuracy (Total: 14 out of 100)**

**Calligraphy +2 (Total 4 out of 100 notes: need 10 to use sealing skill)**

**Mental resilience +2 (Total: 20 out of 100)**

**Poisons +2 (Total: 2 out of 100)**

**Strategy +2 (Total: 30 out of 100)**

**EXP gained: 50**

**EXP to next level: 100**

**Perks unlocked at level 5**

**Skills unlocked at level 10**

**Tactical strikes unlocked at level 13**

**Bloodlines unlocked at level 15**

**Challenges unlocked at level 4**

**Additional weapons unlocked at level 8**

**Additional armor unlocked at level 6**

**Additional bloodline unlocked at level 12**

**Additional tactical strike unlocked at level 14**

Naruto blinked at the screen, unsure of what it meant but sure that It must have meant something special.

He waved his hand through it and it dispelled, and then a book popped out and it said "**Trophy Guide**."

Naruto opened it up and saw that the Evasion Tactics 1 trophy had been crossed out.

He looked at the long list of trophies and saw that only a few were actually open at that point in time. He saw 16 trophies were open at that time and saw that 10 were like the one that he had just gotten. 3 were relating to health, stamina and chakra. And one was the second level in stealth.

Naruto saw that the first 15 were all 50 EXP and the 16th was 100 EXP.

He glanced down and was awed at the amount that he saw, there must have been thousands in it!

Naruto quickly put the book in his pocket and kept it there when he heard footsteps getting closer.

"NARUTO!" Iruka screamed right in his ear.

Naruto jumped and turned around. He smiled sheepishly at him.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei, what's up?" Naruto said nervously.

Iruka sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Naruto, we have been through this last year, and you failed last year! I warned you and yet you still did it! This is going to be your third year in the same grade! If you don't get your act together you will never be strong enough to be a ninja! If you fail this year you will be excommunicated from the village, Naruto, there is nothing that anyone can do to stop that."

Naruto was gone by the time the lecture was over and he was walking through the slums before he got a gleam in his eye.

"Shows what you know, I have an ace up my sleeve now." Naruto said with a smirk.

He patted the book that was in his coat and remembered the trophies that were in it.

He opened it up and saw four that he could do right then and there.

**Attack expert 1**

**Attack +1 **

**EXP: 50**

**Title details: must punch through a wood post**

**Throwing expert 1**

**Throwing and Accuracy +1**

**EXP: 50**

**Title details: must hit a bull's-eye one time on a still target.**

**Scribe 1**

**Calligraphy +1**

**EXP: 50**

**Title details: Must write ten different words perfectly**

**Self-control 1**

**Control +1**

**EXP: 50**

**Title details: must meditate for one hour**

Naruto made a sour face at that last one but realized that he would have to get it done in order to get the title.

He sighed and went to the training ground after going to his rundown apartment and got a brush, some ink, and a scroll. He also got all of his kunai.

He went to the open training ground that was available for all academy students, but It had been run down and no one had used it, so it was the perfect place to do the tasks.

For the first one, it took a good hour and made all four of his limbs bloody for a few minutes before his healing factor had kicked in and healed it up. That was when he was able to do it.

For the second one, it took a good two hours to even get close to the bull's-eye and then another to hit it.

That was when he got the level up and discovered that the amount of EXP needed doubled each level.

It only took him 30 minutes to get the next exercise done, and then it took him into the morning to get the next one done. But, it was a Saturday so there was nothing too bad about that.

Naruto couldn't keep up any longer and passed out.

**Done! I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I am pleased that I have finally managed to write a new chapter after three months, I have got to tell you that I have ten different ones in the works and am hoping that this one will be the one that breaks my writer's block that I have.**

**Please read and review! I need to know that I still got it!**

**Naruto's stats:**

**Level 3**

**Health Total: 200**

**Stamina Total: 600**

**Chakra Total: 1100**

**Stealth (Total: 27 out of 100 can fool the average gennin!)**

**Attack (Total: 15 out of 100 as strong as the average academy student!)**

**Defense (Total: 12 out of 100 can be taken out in one strong hit!)**

**Control (Total: 5 out of 100)**

**Intelligence (Total: 84)**

**Flexibility (Total: 12 out of 100)**

**Agility (Total: 20 out of 100)**

**Throwing and accuracy (Total: 17 out of 100)**

**Calligraphy (Total 7 out of 100 notes: need 10 to use sealing skill)**

**Mental resilience (Total: 22 out of 100)**

**Poisons (Total: 4 out of 100)**

**Strategy (Total: 32 out of 100)**

**EXP gained: 250**

**EXP to next level: 100**

**Perks unlocked at level 5**

**Skills unlocked at level 10**

**Tactical strikes unlocked at level 13**

**Bloodlines unlocked at level 15**

**Challenges unlocked at level 4**

**Additional weapons unlocked at level 8**

**Additional armor unlocked at level 6**

**Additional bloodline unlocked at level 12**

**Additional tactical strike unlocked at level 14**


End file.
